


Show Me How to Paint

by Yugioh779



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: The revolution is over, the androids have achieved their goal and Markus has found happiness with Simon. It has been months now since they became a couple and Markus has been spending his time painting in his father, Carl's studio. Simon has always watched him work and admires his skill but when he tells Markus that he can't paint, Markus is determined to prove to him that anyone can paint.





	Show Me How to Paint

Markus was focused on the canvas. He enjoyed the feeling of the brush gliding across the surface. It was calming. When he worked it almost felt like he was transported to another world. He was in his own little world when he painted and when he was really focused, nothing could break his concentration. He loved how he could portray everything he felt in a simple piece of art. Whatever he felt, he just put on the canvas and being an android he had the capability to make amazing pieces of art. Some people have said that his work was better than anything Carl could ever do but he refused to believe that. Sure his art was good but nothing could compare to his father’s work. He was a legend and was someone that Markus admired and looked up to.

He was so focused on his painting that he didn’t hear the door open and soft footsteps slowly approach him. He continued working and when he felt that he was done he took a few steps back and looked at the work. He saw some parts that could use some improvement but he was out of the forest green he was using. He turned around to get some more paint and when he did he came face to face with Simon. His eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise.

“Oh I’m not that scary, am I?” Simon chuckled. He was leaning against a table and his lips curled into a cheeky grin.

“What? No. No of course not. I just wasn’t expecting to see you.” Markus stuttered.

“And why wouldn’t you be expecting me? We spend almost all of our time together.” Simon pushed off from the table and walked over to Markus until they were standing only inches from each other. Markus wasn’t that much taller than Simon but he was just tall enough that he had to tilt his head up ever so slightly to look into his eyes.

“You’re right. Sorry, I just got distracted.” Markus replied as he looked lovingly in Simon’s eyes. His gaze then moved down to his lips. Those lips of his were so tantalizing. They were just begging to be kissed. Slowly he leaned forward and Simon did the same. Markus pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. Simon eagerly responded. His hands shot up to Markus’s chest and he gripped the fabric of his shirt while his arms wrapped around Simon’s waist and pulled him closer. He pressed their bodies together while he continued to move his lips with Simon’s.

Now with the little space in between them, Simon no longer had room for his arms so he slid them up Markus’s body and around his neck. He smiled into the kiss when he felt his partner’s strong hands roam his body. There was no lust behind the action. Markus wanted to know everything about Simon. He wanted to know every inch of his body. He wanted to know every curve and all of his most sensitive areas. Simon let out a small gasp which was followed by a chuckle when Markus’s hands slid under his shirt and over his hips.

“Ticklish?” Markus asked with a small smirk and one eyebrow raised.

“Mmm… Perhaps…” Simon said a bit mischievously. The two laughed and he pulled Markus back in for another kiss. This was one was more passionate than the last. It had only been a few hours since they last saw each other but it felt like a lifetime to Simon. He couldn’t stand being apart from the other for very long. He craved Markus’s presence. He craved his lips. He loved the feeling of them locked on his in a kiss, whether passionate or not. It was intoxicating.

Eventually, the two parted from the heated kiss. Unlike humans, they did not need air and could have continued for longer but Markus wanted to gaze into Simon’s eyes again. He loved looking into bright blue orbs. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into Simon’s eyes lovingly. During the revolution, he feared that Simon would lose his life but luckily it never happened. They survived and they were together. He didn’t know what he would have done if Simon had been killed.

It wasn’t long after the humans had retreated that Simon came forward and confessed his feelings towards Markus. Markus, of course, was stunned at the confession. While they were fighting for their rights romance was the last thing on his mind. He wasn’t sure how to handle it so he brought it to the attention of Carl who simply said that he deserved to be happy. At first, Markus wasn’t sure what he felt for Simon but he couldn’t deny the feeling of being drawn to him. He thought about it for a few days and finally accepted that he felt something for Simon that was more than just friendship. He was always there for him and he had the most wonderful smile he had ever seen.

“So what have you been up to while I was gone?” Simon’s voice snapped Markus back into reality. He blinked a few times until he was aware of his surroundings. Simon noticed this and let a small chuckle escape his lips.

“Oh, I was just working on a thing… You know… the usual…”

“That’s very descriptive.” Simon joked and walked over to the canvas that Markus had been working on. He was stunned at what he saw. It was a beautiful landscape painting. It was of a forest with a stream running right through the middle. “Oh Markus, that is amazing!”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do! You really have a talent for art.”

“Well not really… Any android can paint.” Markus shrugged.

“Even so, not just any android can put so much feeling into a painting.”

“But it’s just a landscape.”

“Yes, but when I look at it, I feel at peace. It has a calming effect and the water looks so real that I can hear it flowing.” Simon turned to Markus and pecked his cheek. “You are just like your father. You both have an amazing talent for art.”

“You give me too much praise.” Markus leaned over and gave Simon a chaste kiss.

“And I think you are too hard on yourself,” Simon replied as he leaned his head on Markus’s shoulder. “Not everyone is as skilled as you are in art, androids included.”

“How about we test that out?”

“What do you mean?” Markus didn’t reply. Instead, he pried himself away from Simon and began to set up a new canvas and some paints. Simon watched him with curiosity as he poured some basic colours on a fresh palette. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m setting up some paint for you.”

“Oh no, I can’t paint.”

“Come on Simon, anyone can paint. It’s easy.” Markus walked over to the blank canvas with the palette in one hand and with the other, he gently grabbed Simon’s arm and guided him over.

“Markus I don’t paint. That’s your thing, not mine.”

“Come on Simon, at least try it.” Simon wanted to protest some much but after looking in Markus’s eyes, he couldn’t. He couldn’t even form a word. He had a frown on his face and his big green eyes sparkled, they were pleading for him to give in. Markus looked like a sad little puppy. Simon processed the situation and finally gave a slight nod. There was no saying ‘no’ to that pathetic look. Markus sure knew how to tug at his heart.

“Alright fine, I will try but I know it won’t turn out that great.”

“Have some faith in yourself darling.” Markus handed Simon the palette and a clean brush. “Just pick a colour that you like and spread it on the canvas.”

“What am I supposed to paint?”

“This is your painting. You can do whatever you want.”

“Gee thanks, you are so helpful…”

“Just paint the first thing that comes to mind.” Markus gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek then took a few steps back to give him some breathing room. Simon looked at the canvas then down at the paints. Markus had poured the three primary colours but he wasn’t sure what to do with them. He stared at them for a long time as he tried to figure out what he should paint and what colours he would need. His body stiffened slightly when he felt Markus stand behind him and felt his hands on his hips. “Close your eyes.” He whispered in his ear. It sent electrical signals all through his body. He nodded and closed his eyes. “Clear your mind. Don’t focus on anything. Don’t try to force an image into your mind. Let an idea come to you.”

Simon nodded again and after a few seconds he opened his eyes and dipped the brush in the paint. He mixed them up until he got the colours he wanted then brought the brush up to the canvas. His hand was a bit shaky as he was still unsure about this. He didn’t know what he was doing. He had an image in mind but felt unsure about putting it on the canvas. Markus noticed how nervous he was and carefully took Simon’s hand in his. Simon looked down at their hands and just feeling Markus’s touch soothed him. His hand stopped shaking. Markus smiled at this and guided Simon’s hand across the canvas. Simon lead the way while Markus was his support system. It was almost like a dance. One was the leader and the other followed.

When he was done, Markus removed his hand from Simon’s and moved to the side. Together they looked at the masterpiece before them. On the canvas was a portrait of a saint bernard dog. “Is that Sumo?” Markus asked after studying it.

“It is. You know how much I love that dog.” Simon replied with a proud smile. He had gone with an impressionist style and filled the work with bright colours.

“For your first painting, I’d say you did a fantastic job.”

“You think so?”

“Simon, I know so.” Markus took the brush and palette from Simon’s hands and placed them on top a nearby shelf then held his hands. He gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze before leaning forward and gave his lips a quick kiss. “You are a great artist and so full of potential.”

“Well, thanks for that but you can be the artist in this relationship. As fun as it is, I’ll leave it to you.” He pulled his hands from Markus’s grasp, placed them on either side of his head and pulled his face towards his. He captured the other man’s lips with his in with what started as a gentle kiss but soon turned into one of passion and lust.

“If that’s how you feel, perhaps we should move this to the bedroom.” Markus chuckled when he managed to free his lips from Simon’s. Simon’s bright blue eyes sparkled at the suggestion and without hesitation, he grabbed Markus’s hand and dragged him out of the studio. Both of them had knowing grins on their faces.


End file.
